Mass Effect: To the Future
by yourfriendchief
Summary: "After the events of the destroy ending, things keep moving, and all seems peaceful but some thing dark is waiting to strike, and now with humanity's best hope out of the way, they decide to strike. " A few pairing in here, mostly sticks to the canon with a few minor changes. and a few surprises in there too, reviews welcomes and loved. UPDATED!
1. The Crucible (present)

Shepard stopped, The strange Child had give him three choices destroy, control or…no there was only one choice the reapers had to be destroyed, He had gone too far and risked and lost too much to let them go on. He toke a step to the reactor, it was slow but he would make it there. Shepard looked down and knew by doing this he would likely never see any one he cared about again, his friends, earth, his crew, Miranda….. He looked up and sighed, it had to be done. Shepard could not afford to second guess himself now. He raised his gun and fired, *BANG* not much effect *BANG* needed a bit more *BANG* that did it he had cracked it, now to blow it. He fired, images of Anderson flashed in his mind, Anderson had always been like a father to him, all the way back to the N7 training Anderson had always looked out for him, and over the year Anderson had risked his ass to support Shepard Even when he was unsure of his motives, 'rest easy friend'. *BANG BANG BANG* Shepard knew by doing this EDI and all synthetics would likely be killed as well.  
'_Please forgive me' _he mentally prayed, *BANG*lastly he thought of Miranda, despite everything and all against all odds they had made it through, the Collectors, Reapers, Alliance, Cerberus nothing had changed them, He loved her, had he ever told her that? He didn't know. He had promised her he would find her after he finished this he mentally cured himself for making that promise knowing full well there was a good chance he couldn't keep it. '_Sorry miri_,' one more shot *BANG * that did it this was all about to end; Shepard closed his eyes as he felt the explosion engulf him. At first he felt the heat then nothing.

The cockpit of the NORMANDY was full everyone had gathered to see if he made it out. "All ships pull back the crucible is armed, I repeat get the Hell out of here." Hackett had picked the worse time to tell Joker to pull out; he knew leaving now meant leaving Shepard to die, Garrus placed a hand on Joker's shoulder and spoke, "Joker, we need to go." Joker sighed,  
"Damn it." Redundantly He nodded and turned the ship around and hit the engines as the crucible fired, the Normandy had been prepared for something like this and it easily sped pass the beam threatening to take the Normandy with it. After the crash no one had said much, with EDI just clasping and Liara had said they needed to hold a quote unquote 'wake' for Shepard, everyone had showed but no one said anything and no one would put his name up there with the names of the fallen such as, legion, Anderson, Kaidan, and many others fallen in the bloody war. No one would come out without any scars, but at least some could live to fight another war.

Back on earth the celebration had begun, all the reapers had just died due to a strange beam, and many had ideas of what happened others didn't care. Sure they had to rebuild a lot but for now all they had to do was relax, they won. Many were dancing and jumping in the streets, all but a few knew what it toke to win. Jack, Miranda, Zaeed, Bailey, Grunt, Wrex and Oriana had all gathered at together at a wall people had used as a place to remember those fallen, no one said anything they had all just shown up at different times. All of them knew why the others were here, it was because he wasn't, and most believed he wasn't coming back. They all stood as a group, as friends, and as people not only impacted but brought together by him. Many pasted by and wondered what had brought this strange group together at this place.

"Then finish this Shepard, and find me." She was calm but he saw the bit of fear as if this was it. "I will, I promise" he said it strong with confidence in making it out alive, yet gentle, Shepard's eyes shot open, and he gasped for air.  
It was dark, rubble from the explosion was everywhere, scattered around. There must have been one hell of an explosion. Shepard could not see any light; he tried getting up and quickly laid back down when pain shot up from his side. He closed his eyes wondering how long it would be before someone found him.

Unlike most of the people, Jacob had brought a small team of 20 men and women to search through the debris for any sign of Shepard, it had been 2 hours since they arrived and still nothing. Jacob was getting a little restless, granted they still had a lot of ground to cover. He just hoped the Shepard could hold on just a bit more.


	2. Back From the Dead (present)

Jacob had given every one a break, 3 hours and they were no closer to finding Shepard then when they started. HE had considered calling the Normandy's crew to help, but he did not want them to have false hope. Lost in his thoughts, Jacob had almost missed the man walking around the group to the area they were searching. Jacob called out "Can I help you?"  
The man ignored Jacob and kept walking closer and closer to one of the large pieces they had yet to move. Jacob stepping in front of the man spoke with as much authority as he could. "Sir what do you think you're doing?" The man looked at him for a moment, then he sighed, "The reports said Shepard was dead, I had to see for myself." Jacob smiled for a moment and placed a hand his hand on the man shoulder "we don't know if he died or not, we are still looking. But if you want to join the search we can always use the help."  
"No it's alright, I hope you find him we will sure need him soon"  
Jacob was more confused than anything "uh sir, what do you mean by that?"  
The man just looked at him for a time before, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped, "you haven't heard have you? All of Shepard's crew is being brought in for questioning."  
"What?! You have got to be kidding me. Why is the alliance after them?"  
"I'm not sure; last I heard they were still trying to find everyone."  
Jacob wondered what had caused this, '_why were they after any one that worked with Shepard? What could they gain for them_?' Jacob had been so lost in thought he never noticed a shadowy figure limp away from the wreckage.

Shepard opened his eyes, '_how long had it been? How long have I been here?_' Shepard pushed himself up, pain running through his entire body. He knew he wouldn't get to his feet easily so he used his arms to try and push his way up. After he was able to stand, he stayed still for a moment trying to regain his balance. Shepard's N7 training had taught him to push out some wounds, but never something this big. Hoping that he had regained enough strength to walk, he toke a step. Pain shot up from his leg, but it was manageable. Shepard kept taking one step after the other, He was moving very slowly, but he was moving. Shepard finally saw a light; he let out a breath of relief. '_Well at least I can find someone and get some help_' _S_hepard had made his way out from the piles of debris and was now walking to the closest shuttle hoping to find anyone that had been there. He could make out figures but not faces, about twenty maybe twenty-five figures were gathered around a table eating. Shepardknew he wouldn't last in a fight, but he wasn't sure how long he would last on his own either, weighing the risks he decided to walk over and see what he was dealing with.  
He was almost to them when he heard a familiar voice, "SHEPARD!" Shepard turned and saw his old friend Jacob running right to him. Jacob stopped a few feet from him, he looked tired, but that was not what Shepard was concerned about, Jacob looked worried, "what's…wrong Jacob?" The words were harder to say then he thought they would be.  
Jacob looked at him for a moment. '_No rest huh commander_' realizing time had pasted he shook his head and spoke.  
"Got some bad news, The Alliance is after everyone who has worked with you. We don't know why."  
Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How many of us have they got?"  
Jacob shook his head "I don't know I just heard a few minutes ago. But for now they can hang on, we need to get you to a med station."  
Shepard was about to protest when he realized he would be no good to his crew in this state,  
"alright Jacob lets go." Jacob nodded and helped support him as they headed to the shuttle.

Admiral Hackett had just sat down to read the reports, something he hated doing, when something caught his eye. He picked up one of the reports, it was titled "classified ops"  
'_that's strange_.' He thought '_it's dated today'_ Hackett decided to open '_even stranger, no name in the report, who wrote this?"_ Hackett kept reading until he found names that sounded familiar. '_Jacob Taylor, Jeff Moreau. Wait this is Shepard's old crew_.' "Shit, someone is after his crew." He stood up and walked out of the room, and entered the coms room, "Someone get me in contact with the Normandy!" he ordered, the line was opened almost immediately, "Admiral." Joker had answered the call.  
"Mr. Moreau, how close is the Normandy?"  
"About five hours out Admiral."  
"Good, we need you all back ASAP."  
"Is something happening?"  
"I will explain when you are docked, Hackett out" shunting off the com he headed back to his office, he needed to find the rest of Shepard's crew. It was not going to be easy, but more importantly he needed to find out who had ordered this, and why the order came from over his head.

Most of the people had already left the streets, few remained. But the old crew of the Normandy remained in place, some looking to the stars others looking at the ground unsure of what to say. Jack was the first to speak "This is a load of shit, I don't know about you but I need to find something to rip apart."  
When no one spoke Jack just got even more mad, "What?! All of you are just going to stand here and cry?"  
Zaeed was the one to speak next "we all have different ways of mourning; no one is going to stop you. besides, standing in your way is goddamn suicide."  
"look Shepard was a good friend, why don't we all just go back together and get some drinks?" Bailey was trying to calm every one down. To his surprise many agreed, and shortly the departed, Bailey looked back, only Miranda was standing there, '_damn got to be hard on her, being there all alone'_  
as the rest walked off Miranda just stood there, unsure what to do next. For the first time since she was a child, she felt lost.

(4 hours later)  
Zaeed was the only one not drinking, which surprised everyone, but when they asked he just said he wasn't in the mood. The truth was he had a bad feeling about something; he had kept his eyes on the crowd, mostly human, but a few asari, turians, krogan and salarians were all in the bar as well. They were mostly solders that had come to fight the reapers, or at least what was left of them. The different spices was not what bothered him, what bothered him was the fact that most of the humans in the bar kept looking at every one next to him and everyone of them armed. What he had not accounted for was the bartender, as he turned he noticed all of the crew were slumped over at the bar and the bartender had a gun pointed at his head '_no time to get my gun out,' _the bartender spoke  
"Zaeed, you and the former crew of the Normandy are being taken in for questioning."  
As much as he hated to follow orders anything else at this point would get him killed.

Shepard woke up lying on a bed. '_Did I pass out on the shuttle?'  
_"To answer the question that is going through your head, no you did not pass out, the docs injected you with something to keep you calm and a side effect is memory short term memory lost." Sheppard turned his head to face Jacob. "How long was I out?"  
"About three hours, just long enough for your body to mostly heal, now I wouldn't recommend any suicide missions but other than that you sound be good to go." Shepard smiled at the thought of the old days. "Have you had any contact with the rest of the crew?"  
"Aside from joker, no. the Normandy is still about an hour out, just enough time to get ready and warn them about whatever is going on."  
"Well we better get moving," Shepard responded as he got out of the bed and found his old N7 jacket laying on the end of the bed. '_Now how did he get this in here?'_ Shepard wondered as he put it on.  
After settling everything at the front desk Shepard and Jacob walked out past the people rushing in and out, "Everyone looks to be in a big hurry Jacob, what happened?"  
"Not too sure, hopefully the Admirals have better Intel than us."  
As the elevator doors opened Shepard saw men heavily armed escorting people on stretchers, yet a blanket had covered their whole bodies,  
"Jacob, somethings not tight here, they went towards the prison cells, not the med stations, two of the bodies looked Krogan"  
"Yeah, something is defiantly off, maybe we should check it out."  
Just as they were about to get back on the elevator and follow them Admiral Hackett stepped off clearly surprised to see Shepard "Wait Shepard? How the hell did you make it?"  
"Long story" Shepard said saluting him "In the mean time whats going on? Why were Alliance guards escorting people down to the prison level?"  
"You're sure that's where they went?"  
"Positive sir."  
"Alright, Commander, I received a report that someone higher up has ordered all your team from the collector mission to be brought in for questioning."  
"What good would that do? That was over two years ago."  
"I'm not sure Commander, but whatever the reason is, you can bet it's not good."  
As they spoke, Jacob looked out the window to see a friendly ship, "Commander, the Normandy is here"  
Shepard and Hackett both turned to see the ship in the docking port,  
"Commander, I already ordered the crew to stay aboard until I speak with them, but that was before I knew you were back. They are your people Commander, I will tell them whats going on, and you deiced what to do."  
Shepard nodded and then he and Jacob both Followed Hackett aboard the Normandy.  
Everyone was already in the briefing room when Hackett arrived  
"Alright, I know you have all been through hell, but a new problem has arisen. Someone higher up in the chain is targeting your crew. We have no idea who or why. We believe many of your crew has already been taken. But don't worry our best man has come up with a plan.  
No one could believe it, someone had targeted them, and now the Admiral expected them to work with a new guy. Just as Garrus was about to say something, he looked to the door where someone had walked in. Everyone was quite, most had wide eyes and opened mouths, Shepard toke that as a "welcome back" and kept moving over to Hackett.  
"Alright, we don't know who is after our crew; we don't know how they found us. But we do know something they don't. They don't know I am alive, I am not the turning point, and our surprise will only last for a few seconds. But that is more than enough, they want us? I say we let them have us. We show then you mess with one of us, you mess with us all! They want to know about us? I say we show them what we are made of, Are you with me!?"  
Garrus was the first to step forward. "I'm with you Shepard!"  
Joker yelled over the intercom "I'm with you Shepard!"  
That was all they needed, every member of the crew shouted together "I'm with you Shepard!"  
Shepard crossed his arm the way he usually dose and smiled.  
"Then let's go get out people back!"  
Hackett had always been surprised by the way Shepard rallied his crew, but this. Most of them thought him dead and he can come in here and within a few seconds, they stand by him no questions asked. He had to admit, not the way he would have handled it but done well none the less.  
Soon Hackett left to let them prepare. Before he got to the elevator, he heard the air lock door open. Hackett turned, expecting to see Shepard. What he saw surprised him. The main crew of the Normandy: Garrus, Liara, Ashley, James, and Jacob all walking to him. All of them lead by Shepard.  
"Shepard, you and your crew look ready."  
"Yes sir."  
"Well then Shepard, good luck."  
Hackett stepped aside and allowed Shepard and his team to take the elevator.  
No one knew what to expect, but they also knew whoever had taken the rest of the crew probably did not expect a full our assault from the remaining crew. And even if they did, they could never have expected Shepard to lead the charge, one thing was for sure, this was going to be one hell of a fight.


	3. It's too easy (present)

(Cargo bay, twenty minutes ago)  
"You should know by now, holding me is goddamn suicide." Zaeed yelled at the guard clearly ignoring him. '_Huh perfect, seems I'm just bait for the rest.'_ Zaeed decided to take this moment to survey everything. '_Lots of crates, probably cover. Any one on the elevator would be fried, to heavily defended. No air ducts big enough to crawl in, no explosives. About Twenty guys, not hard to take down but without a good entreaty point, it would be impossible to do. Holding me in small light chains could snap them easy but I'd get shot before I got anywhere.' _About the time Zaeed calculated his odds, he heard the elevator, 'Nice try, but that's got to be….' His thought was cut short by the sound of what he knew as a M8 rife. Zaeed watched as one by one the guards fell, Zaeed waited, if not for his curiosity on who could possibly pull this off, he would have left.  
Zaeed watched as one by one, old friends came into view, Garrus, Tali', Jacob .He only knew some of them, others he had briefly met at Shepard's party. Ashley, James, Liara and one face he never expected to see. "Shepard? Is that you?" Zaeed questioned, already knowing the answer.  
" You know Zaeed; if you're going to get yourself caught, at least make sure I am alive to pull your ass out First."  
"heh" Shepard always had to have the last word.  
"Garrus get Zaeed and cover us from the walkway up top. The rest of you with me! Let's go!" Sheppard ordered before taking point and moving up. Zaeed turned to watch them go, the moved as one unit, not different people but as one team. It was something Zaeed had missed, knowing that someone had you're back.  
"Zaeed, let's go." Broken from his thoughts Zaeed followed Garrus as he moved to the ladder on the far side of the room.

(Interrogation room 3 present time)  
The interrogator rubbed his eyes "we have been at this for an hour, and still nothing. Maybe it's time to try a different tacit." The Interrogator remarked to his partner. "Now how bout you tell us what we want to know Mister Cortez. Or we will try one of your other friends." Cortez looked up, and spoke something quietly.  
The Interrogator grinned and leaned in "what was that?"  
Cortez smiled and looked the man in the eyes "Go to hell…"  
A voice from behind him spoke finishing Cortez sentence "I'll put you there myself."  
Before anyone could understand what was happing, Shepard fired his weapon putting a hole in the first Interrogator's head, the other froze in shock.  
"Don't even think about running." Shepard aimed His Avenger m8 rife, "I need answers! Why are you after my crew?" The man said nothing, apparently still in shock. Shepard was wasting time, "Tell me why you are after my crew!"  
"It's not me; we all got paid a lot to hold the few of them here. The interrogation was staged we were just supposed to delay you, I have no Idea why! Please, you have to believe me!"  
"Get out of here before I change my mind."  
"Really? Thank you. Thank you so much."  
As the man ran out of the room Zaeed aimed his Rife Garrus had give him. "Garrus Should I take the shot?"  
"No, if Shepard let him live, there got to be a resign."  
"Damn you Garrus."  
"_**Garrus, Zaeed this is Shepard. It was all a distraction I am taking a team and were following a lead, you and the rest of the team head back to the Normandy and wait for my call. Shepard out."  
**_Garrus closed the com feed.  
"Didn't sound to happy did he?"  
"No, he didn't. And that's what scares me."

Shepard had picked James and Ash to follow him, they didn't know what lead he had found but whatever it was they were with him all the way.

A man sat watching the video feed of Shepard's crew's assault. He shut the feed, and turned around. He grinned and looked to the prisoner.  
"Now Miss Lawson let's see how much he really cares."  
Before the man could take another step, one of the guards stopped him.  
"Sir, she can't take much more. She is already bleeding out and has multiple broken bones."  
"I know, but It wouldn't be much of a rescue if she could walk out now would it?"

(author's note)  
sorry about the short chapter, Got a longer one coming. I have gone back through the chapters and they need a lot of work as far as; grammar and such, But this was what I have at the moment. I actually wrote a lot of chapters over the holidays and I am finishing editing them, so enjoy.


	4. The end of a hero (present)

(Normandy's crew deck 4 years ago.)  
"You can't be serious, turning yourself in? You know what would happen." Miranda pleaded with him.  
"If you do this they will lock you up. We would never see each other again." She looked away, knowing that he had already made up his mind.  
"Miranda" His voice was soft and gentle, as he placed his thumb under her chin, bringing her to face him "I don't have a choice, if I don't warn them. Then everything is at risk. I know what it means, but if I don't, who will?" She knew he was right.  
"Then promise me you will come back. Promise me damn it."  
"Hey…..come here" wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. "No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are, I will always love you. And I will always come back to you. No matter how long it takes or what I have to go through to get to you, I will always find you." She felt tears weld up as she buried her face in his chest. Miranda had never felt this way before, this….helpless.  
He didn't speak he just held her there for what felt like a life time until Joker broke the silence.  
"Hey commander, Sorry to interrupt but we are just about to enter sol system. Better be ready."  
Sighing but not breaking the embrace he spoke "Thanks Joker, tell everyone to meet on the bridge."  
"Aye aye sir"  
He pulled away "It is going to be alright Miri I promise. Now come on, let's tell everyone."  
She nodded and followed him to the elevator.

**(Ten minutes later bridge)  
**Everyone listen up, they know we are coming and you all have a choice, you can either board the shuttles and leave to where ever you want; Or you can remain aboard the Normandy and go into alliance custody along with myself and Joker under the charges of working with Cerberus. I leave the choice up to all of you, I will neither stop you, nor Judge you for any decision you make."  
After exchanging a few glances one by one they boarded shuttles and launched out to space, all heading different ways. Miranda and Garrus were the last to go, neither one liking the plan.  
"Shepard, it's been an honor. I hope to see you on the other side, if not sooner. Good luck old friend."  
"Likewise Garrus." Shepard held out his hand as Garrus toke it and shook it firmly before getting in a shuttle and blasting off.  
"Can you hold off landing for one more night?" Miranda asked almost certain he would say no. Instead he smiled and toke her hands in his "I would love to hold off for the rest of my life and just spend it with you. I can't do that, but I can give you one more night. It won't be the last though." He smiled at her and spoke "Joker, change of plans, stay out of the system until told by me okay?"  
"Got it commander, I will stay on the bridge. The rest of the ship is yours until you two are ready."  
Picking her up, he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to his cabin.  
When the doors closed, he leaned in and kissed her, not even stopping then the doors opened, he carried her to though his cabin, and laid her on the bed. She smiled as he climbed on top of her and pressed his lips on hers, his hands making their way down the sides of her body.

Miranda woke with a start, '_Where am I?' _she wondered. She looked up and saw a man towering over  
her. Then she remembered, she had been taken and beaten, her clothing was mostly ripped up but it was enough to keep her covered. The man had never said what he wanted, but the way he was looking at her now, it was clear what he wanted. But he was not getting it without a fight. The man reached at her, but before He had the chance to touch her, he heard a faint explosion, Miranda saw fear in the man's eyes as he spoke, "Well my dear looks like he is coming for you after all, I didn't expect him so soon, but either way, the deed is done, He will finally understand what it's like to feel fear, and rage. He will surely kill me painfully, but I will have the last laugh because by doing this, I will have turned him. The Shepard everyone knew will be gone, replaced by something born out of rage and anger, and all to save you. We will go down in history as the people that killed the old Shepard and created a monster."  
The strange man pulled out a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. "Don't worry this hurts him more."  
He stabbed the needle in her neck and Miranda's vision slowly faded.

"James! The doors locked, blow it!" Shepard ordered after checking the door.  
James placed the charges on the base of the door and primed them "Doors hot Loco! Blow it when ready!"  
Nodding Shepard aimed his Rifle, fired and took cover.  
BOOM  
Shepard poked his head out after the explosion, '_damn, didn't work'_  
"Skipper, looks like it fried the door wiring, maybe we can force it open."  
"Hey great plan ash, but unless the Commanders got a huge wedge in his ass. It's not going to open."  
Sheppard looked around to see if there was anything he could use. Then it hit him, his Omni-blade could work. "James, Ash get on either side of the door. I am going to force it open with my Omni-blade. When it opens charge in."  
"Aye-aye"  
"got it commander."  
'_Here goes'_ Shepard activated his Omni-blade and stabbed the blade between the doors, slowly but surely the blade did its job cutting just enough for someone to get a hand in and try to pry the doors open. Not wasting any time Shepard grabbed the doors and forced them open with all his might. The doors opened, and he froze. The image before him brought him to his knees.  
Miranda barley clothed and laying on the floor motionless, a strange man sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. James and Ashley had secured the room when the saw Shepard had not moved.  
James understood and while Ashley kept the stranger in his chain, he ran over to check on Miranda. He felt for a pulse, Ashley looked over to him as he sighed and shook his head.  
"Sorry Shepard, we got here too late, she's gone."  
Shepard's fear and guilt instantly turned to rage. "YOU!" He yelled pointing at the man in the chair. "YOU DID THIS!" He sprinted past Ashley and picked the man up by his neck. But the man laughed  
"Good, good. You finally will do what needs to be done. Kill me, Kill me and prove you're a killer."  
Ashley and James were dumb struck, should they try to stop him? Or should they let him kill this man.  
"Shepard, you can't kill him, if you do. What good will that do? Would you feel better because you killed the man that killed Miranda?" Ashley was trying to calm him down. She had only seen him like this once, back on horizon when he saw the video of Kai-leng. But it wasn't like this, Miranda was dead, and she was the only one who could calm him down.  
Shepard knew they were right; this would not bring Miranda back. And he would not destroy her memory but murder. Shepard loosened his grip and set the man down.  
"Wait what? Why didn't you kill me?"  
"Because you're not worth it, Miranda was the most important person in my life. You have taken her from me, but I won't let you take what I have left. And that's who I am, who she helped me become. James, get him out of here before I change my mind."  
"Of course." Picking the man up James shoved him out of the room.  
Ashley started to place a hand on him, but when she looked at his clenched hands, she knew it was taking everything he had not to break down. She walked out of the room, leaving Shepard alone with Miranda's body.

(Note)  
Marry Christmas everyone (or what ever you celebrate), Your present? Miranda's death. I never said this was a happy story, It will get better trust me. and also I will  
be working on longer chapters and I am also doing a Christmas chapter soon.


	5. From one mission to the next (past)

Shepard was just about to head to his cabin when his com went off. He pulled up his Omni-tool the caller was Miranda. He hit the answer button, but it was only audio.  
"Shepard can I talk to you?"  
"Is something wrong Miranda?"  
"Well I umm. We will talk about it when you get here."  
"Alright and where is here?"  
"My office."  
"Alright I will be there….." Feed cut. "Soon…" 'Miranda just hung up on me, something is defiantly wrong'  
"Joker. Hold all calls and messages until I say."  
"You got it commander."

Shepard walked to the elevator, 'What could be so wrong that it would set Miranda off?' Shepard had hoped after the suicide mission that things would claim down. They had been lucky a few broken bones and gunshot wounds but nothing serious, everyone had made it ok. Everyone was hoping for some shore leave when they got back, and to Shepard, that didn't seem like a bad idea. They had all been through a lot, and the Normandy could use some repairs anyway. Shepard stepped off the elevator and almost ran right into Thane,  
"Oh, Thane. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"It's quite alright, but its good you're here. You're needed in Miranda's office."  
"Yeah I know, Miranda just called me down here to talk."  
"No, Shepard Jack just went in there."  
'Shit' "Alight thanks Thane."  
Thane nodded and returned to the life support station. Shepard knew this was coming. He had said they could kill each other after the mission. He had calmed them both, but now he doubted that would work. As Shepard approached he saw the rest of the crew was gathered around the door, clearly trying to find out what was happing in there. 'ugh' He did not have time for this.  
"Everyone! Dismissed!" they all turned and mumbled something Shepard couldn't understand, well time to get this over with. He had considered letting them go at it, but he was afraid someone wouldn't hold back and they would need a body bag. Shepard opened the door and was about to speak when he saw a table headed straight for his head. "WHOA" he dove aside and watched as the table few to the back wall and shattered. He poked his head around the corner; Miranda and Jack were both in a biotic Standoff neither getting the upper hand. Jack may have been stronger with Biotic. But with Miranda's constant dodging Jack missed. Shepard stood up and entered the room. First grabbing jack's arm then Miranda's  
"ENOUGH!" He yelled, "Jack! Miranda! What the hell is going on here?!" His voice had come out a bit louder then he meant. Jack was the first to pull away and speak.  
"The cheerleader has been here long enough. The missions over, now either get rid of her or me!"  
"Shepard I won't say that I didn't expect this, but maybe she's right you can drop me off somewhere."  
Was he hearing her right? "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one is getting dropped off anywhere. Now let's calm down and talk this over" He silently prayed this would work.  
"Shepard this Bitch needs to go!" so much for this being easy.  
"Alright here is what is going to happen. I am docking at the citadel, when there I will talk to both of you about this separately right now, Jack go to the shuttle bay do a weapons check. Miranda, make sure Cerberus can't track us."  
'Come on work!' as if on cue they both nodded and Jack stormed off, leaving Miranda and Shepard alone.  
"Alight, I know that was not why you called me down here, what's wrong?" Miranda looked down and sat down on the floor with her back against this wall.  
"It was never supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to care about you this much."  
Shepard smiled and sat down beside her. Wrapping his arm around her he leaned in a spoke quietly.  
"Miranda, it's never going to be easy. But I love you and that's all that matters." She looked up and smiled. "Yeah I guess so." Miranda stood up.  
"Something is still bugging you."  
"It's Ori, now that we have kept in touch. She wants me to visit for Christmas."  
"Well that's great," Shepard said standing up, "Why not just go and speed some time with her?"  
"Because….. I don't know what to do. How do I be normal Shepard? It's not something I've been good at."  
He smiled. "Miranda, None of this life is normal. We just survived something we were never meant to. Normal is not us. But that doesn't mean we can be us."  
She smiled "And one more thing."  
"Anything."  
"She wants you to come too, she knows about us. I may have let it slip once."  
"heh, long as you didn't tell her how good you were. I'm ok with that."  
"I wouldn't go into details like that, that's best suited for closed doors."  
Shepard grinned. "That door is closed."  
She smiled and pressed a button on her desk. A loud "CLICK" could be heard as the door locked.  
"Well miss Lawson. Looks like I am trapped in here. It's really hot in here. Maybe we should get more conferrable." He said grinning at her.  
"You ass….."

(About 45 minuets later.)  
Kelly had been walking around the ship trying to find the Commander. Finally Jack had told her he was probably in Miranda's office. Kelly approached Miranda's office only to find it locked. Kelly thought about overriding the door's lock and was about to walk away when she decided Shepard needed to be informed. She knocked on the door, no answer. She hit the door harder, still no answer. She was about to walk away when she ran into Garrus.  
"Oh sorry."  
"It's quite alright. Is Shepard in there?"  
"I think so, I knocked but no answer."  
Garrus just started laughing. "Well if he is in there and not answering he is probably busy."  
As they were talking the door unlocked, yet no one exited the door.  
"That's odd dose it usually do that?" Garrus asked confused.  
"Not that I know if." While they tried to find out what had just happened they heard someone yelling from behind them.  
"Clear the way Zaeed is coming!"  
"Zaeed? What's wrong with him?" Garrus was thinking about going to find out when he saw him coming towards him.  
"Out of the way!"  
Garrus stepped in front of him "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. What's going on?"  
"I'll tell ya whats goin on. I tracked down Vdio I know where he is and Shepard is going to take me to get him after screwing up the first time, I believe he owes me!"  
"Look you tell joker where to go and we will tell Shepard."  
"No goddamn way Shepard owes me."  
"Well ok, the door is unlocked." Kelly chimed in.  
Zaeed smiled. "That's cause I unlocked it."  
Kelly and Garrus both gave each other a 'did he just say that?' look.  
Before they could figure it our Zaeed walked in the office. Garrus take about ten steps back and to the side. "Kelly come over here. Shepard has never been big on being nice if you walk in on him."  
Kelly understood what Garrus meant and walked off.  
"Shepard!"  
Shepard jumped up from the bed with a pistol in hand aimed right at Zaeed's head. This also startled Miranda who was also up from the bed with her tempest aimed at Zaeed's head.  
"Well ain't this some thin? You both standing here naked and you got time to aim weapons at me."  
Shepard, quickly understanding his surroundings, Grabbed the Sheets and throwing them over Miranda and slid his boxers back on.  
"Zaeed what the hell do you want?" Shepard demanded.  
"I got a lead on Vido. So if you two are done showing you're selves off. Meet me on the bridge." With that Zaeed walked off. Miranda had now turned bright red and hidden behind the wall. Shepard on the other hand looked like he was about to snap. 'Did he just do that? The door was still open. Garrus, Zaeed, Kelly and some other crew members had just now seen us like that.' Thankfully Garrus knew exactly what was going on in Shepard's head. And he quickly dismissed the crew standing there.  
"Hey Shepard, after you and Miranda get more presentable I need to speak with you." Shepard nodded as Garrus walked off. The door slid shut and Miranda walked over to him, she clearly had noticed how steamed he was because she let the sheet drop. 'Damn it, that woman knows how to get me every time.'  
Miranda had now pressed up against him, her pressed up against him like this calmed him. The way she felt, the way her arms wrapped around his side's the way her breasts pressed up against him, and the way she pressed herself against his groin. Understanding what he was thinking she spoke.  
"It's ok John." Whoa did she just say John? That was not something he was use to, of course Garrus called him that sometimes but Miranda? This was new. "Look is doesn't matter what he saw or anyone saw. What matters is what's happening right now." He smiled. She always knew what to say.  
"You know I could get use to this feeling right now."  
"So could I."  
"So maybe…." She stopped him by pressing he lips to his. Their tongues dancing around one another, His hands made their way down her back. Miranda let out a soft moan before pulling back, not only to get ready but also to give Shepard a perfect view of her body. Shepard wanted to pick her up right then and there, and take her back to the bed and forget everyone else. But he knew she would never let him do that knowing there was unfinished business. After both getting dressed they walked out of the office hand in hand. Shepard had let go and headed to speak with Garrus while Miranda had left for the showers.  
"Garrus, you wanted to see me?" turning around Garrus nodded.  
"Shepard why not let Grunt and I help Zaeed. That way we can get it done and you can head with Miranda to visit her Sister."  
"Wait, how did you know about that?"  
"Well I uhh…. EDI told me"  
"Of course, and you know what? That sounds like a great idea. Thanks Garrus."  
Garrus nodded and turned back to the weapon system.


	6. Unknow forces (present)

It had been three hours since Shepard had brought Miranda back to the Normandy. Now all he could do was wait until the doctors finished the tests.  
"Hey commander, mind if I sit down?" Shepard looked up and let his hands that were resting on his face drop. "Yeah James it's alright." James nodded and toke a seat across from him.  
"Look," he started scratching his head. "I don't know if any of those tests will give you the result you want, but either way. Just know that we all support you, all the way Loco." Shepard smiled as he looked at the man across from him. James was a great soldier but over the few months aboard the Normandy, Shepard came to think of James as a good friend, maybe even a brother.  
"Thanks. Right now I'm just waiting to hear from any one inside there." James' eyes widen as he spoke "Wanta do a little recon loco? Ya know for old time sake?" Shepard knew it was a bad idea but at this point he was desperate, and he knew James wanted to help any was he could.  
"Alright. What did you have in mind?"  
"Well its easy. Take this." James handed him what looked like a small chip. "Put it in your ear, I'll go in there and you can hear everything. But there's a catch, if we get caught, I'm blaming you loco."  
"Heh, fair enough James." Shepard put the device in his ear as James walked over to the med bay doors. Soon enough they let James in and Shut the doors.  
"Look you can say that all you want, we know Shepard is on the other end of that."  
"Well shit. Sorry Loco they figured it out."  
Shepard smiled. He knew the plan would never work, but it was worth a shot. Just as he was about to remove the chip he heard something.  
"Tell Shepard to come in here, we are done with the tests."  
With out waiting for James Shepard jumped up and ran in the med bay.  
'_Okay, something is off.'_ He thought as he looked around.  
"Shepard take a seat." Shepard knew that tone, He was about to get this "sorry" speech.  
"She was given a drug to make it look like she flat lined. The antidote was easy to make." Shepard contained himself as he knew the "but" was coming.  
"But," '_there it is.'_ "She had sustained many injuries; it's possible that those alone could have killed her. "  
"Just hold up doc. You are trying to claim him down right? Not make him more loco?"  
"James hush and let me finish," James raised his hands in defeat.  
"Now the thing is Shepard, she will be fine. She should make a full recovery. But she will be out of commission for weeks."  
"Hey that's great news right Command…" James couldn't finish what he was saying before Joker buzzed in over the com.  
"Hey Commander I know your busy and all but we have a priority one message for you."  
Shepard sighed, "Alright Joker I'll take it down here."  
"You got it commander, transferring message." Shepard walked over to the terminal and opened the message,  
[Priority one Message to Commander Shepard From Oriana Lawson.]  
"Shepard, if you read this then the reports are true and you're alive, but the same report said Miranda was killed. Is it true? Is she…..gone?"  
[End message]  
"Joker! Head to the Citadel. And send a reply and let her know we are moving shop to the apartment."  
"Aye Aye sir." Shepard turned and walked over to where Miranda was laid and sat down next to her. Grabbing her hand he spoke.  
"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me but you're going to be ok. I don't know who did this or why but right now I don't care. I almost lost you twice now. I am a mess without you. A while ago if someone said I would be sitting right here with you, I never would have believed them. You use to be cold, and me, well I never could find a line. I was arrogant; I thought that nothing could hurt me. Then I died and when you brought me back, I felt helpless, but you gave me a resin to live again. So just this once will you let me bring you back? Let me give you a resin to live again." James and the others had left as soon as he started. And soon Shepard found himself asleep, dreaming about the past.

[Flashback]  
"I don't know what this is, If it's just blowing off steam or what."  
"Miranda, I care about you. And I think you care about me."  
"This is no time for emotional entanglement we both know how unlikely we are coming back alive. What idiotic bunch of hormones thought now was a great time for love?"  
"Miranda, I don't have all the answers. And I know the odds, but I think this is worth it."  
"Damn it….. Promise me won't die. Promise me damn it!" Shepard sighed and sat down next to her. Placing his arm around her he tried to comfort her.  
"Hey, I can't say that we will come back from this. I can't say that both of us will make it. But I can say that I care about you, and I would lay my life down in a second if it meant you got to live. What I can promise is that if we come back from this then I will always be right here with you. I won't leave you." Miranda leaned her head on his chest.  
"Okay, I know I have put you though a lot but I ask that we wait. I'm not ready." Shepard smiled.  
"Miranda, I am not here just to get you in bed. I am here because I care for you. Take all the time you need."  
"Thank you, would it be too much to ask for you to just stay here a while?" Shepard looked down at her. "It's not trouble, I will stay here as long as you like. I will stay by your side no matter what."  
[End flashback]

Shepard woke up and looked around, at first it seemed nothing changed. Then it hit him, His hand was being held. Not the other way, Shepard looked up at Miranda, though she didn't look awake, her hand was gripping his. Shepard's heart starting doing flips. Miranda was going to be ok. Joker broke the quiet. " COMMANDER! SHIP INBOUND! ITS…." Com feed went dead as the ship rocked back and forth under what Shepard could only assume was fire. The Normandy was under attack. Shepard stood up grabbing the Rifle off the back up rack, he placed it in his left hand aimed, Activated his Omni-blade and stood in front of Miranda. Anything that got to her would have to go though him. No armor, no heavy weapons, and no cover. Actually Shepard WAS the cover. He would defend Miranda with his last breath. He heard rifle fire and the door slide open.  
Shepard opened fire.


End file.
